El lugar donde los sueños no mueren
by Sven Carter
Summary: Los sueños son entidades complicadas que habitan en todo ser humano y Hana esta apunto de descubrir esto (mi primer fan-fic .)


Solo un vaso de café y un vaso de chocolate caliente se encontraban en la mesa, donde una amena charla entre dos conocidos transcurría. ¿Conocidos? No, ellos eran más que eso, más que simples amigos o compañeros…o al menos alguna vez lo fueron.

-"…-y entonces la señora no se pudo contener y se lanzo a llorar" dijo el joven

-"que triste, pero me alegra que todo haya terminado bien" declaro la joven

-"si, en estos momentos debe estar recuperándose sin problemas en su casa" sin demora respondió el poco expresivo joven

-"te convertirás en un gran doctor lo sé..." Dijo la joven, a lo que el joven sonrió nerviosamente

El silencio retomo la mesa donde ambos yacían. La chica, tratando de ahogar sus pensamientos en largos tragos de su, ahora frio, chocolate; y el chico observando estáticamente la ventana, tratando de buscar una forma de romper el denso silencio.

-"rayos, lo siento pero mi turno en el hospital comienza en 20 minutos y no puedo llegar tarde" protesto el chico, levantándose apresuradamente de su asiento.

-"no te preocupes" respondió la chica levantándose a la par del chico

El chico devolvió el asiento a su posición original, tomo su vaso y dijo:

-"Fue un gusto volverte a ver, enserio…no sabes cuánto deseaba saber cómo estabas…."

-"yo igual, muchas gracias por acompañarme Luke"

-"cuando quieras, bueno…adiós por el momento…Hana"

El joven volteo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero al último segundo miro hacia la chica y le dijo:

-"Yo…tu... ¿Crees en el destino?" inseguro pregunto el chico

Hana se paralizo en el momento y no supo que responder, a lo que el joven continúo:

-"sé que esto no tiene sentido pero….mi turno termina a las 6…y…yo…lo que trato de decir es que…si tu…." -"está bien" sonriendo interrumpió la chica

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Luke, el todavía no lo podía creer, ¡ella acepto!

-"Pasare por el hospital a las 6 por ti, luego iremos donde quieras" dijo Hana mirando a el sonriente joven a la cara

-"Esa debería ser mi línea…bueno, está bien" –"estaré esperando"

Intercambiaron un raro y fuerte apretón de manos y se despidieron. Luke tuvo que correr por que probablemente llegaría tarde a su turno, pero la sonrisa permanecía en su cara aun cuando corría.

Con la promesa de encontrarse con aquel que hace un año fue un gran amigo, Hana salió del pequeño café donde la reunión dio lugar.

-"un año, eh?..." suspiro Hana mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad recordando todos los momentos y situaciones que vivieron juntos.

Ellos dos cursaban la misma universidad, con excepción de que Luke curso un año mayor que ella. Hana y Luke fueron bastante cercanos en esos momentos, tanto que hasta parecía que algo más que amistad florecía entre ello, pero todo eso quedo descartado…

Aparte de su manera de vestir infantil, nada había cambiado en Hana desde hace un año; mismo corte de cabello, mismos zapatos (no se podía separar de ellos), mismos ojos. Pero ahora, cursando su último año, eso tenía que cambiar.

-"debería pensar seriamente en que quiero hacer de ahora en adelante" pensó Hana

-"no tengo ni un solo anhelo, ni un solo sueño que perseguir...nada" –"Luke siempre ha querido ser médico y ahora está en camino a convertirse en uno, pero yo, no sé que quiero hacer"

El refrescante viento de Junio no paraba de hacer que el cobrizo cabello de Hana ondeara con él, mientras que ella estaba inmersa en todos los confusos pensamientos que en su cabeza se generaban.

Hana busco que hacer mientras pasaba las escasas horas para la "reunión" con Luke. Rondó centros comerciales, restaurantes y demás locales intentando encontrar algo con que entretenerse pero era inútil, nada lograba hacerlo.

Así fue que decidió ir una hora antes al hospital para observar el trabajo de Luke, aunque sabía que no haría más que estorbar.

Pronto se encontró en las puertas frontales de las instalaciones. Sin más demora entro y se dirigió hacia la recepción.

-"Discúlpeme señorita estoy buscando al interno Luke Blackbell, sabe donde esta?" dijo Hana

-"Debe estar atendiendo al paciente del 221B" respondió cordialmente la joven recepcionista

-"oh, entiendo…"

-"si es una urgencia puede pasar a verlo, no creo que este muy ocupado"

Hana sabía que su petición no era urgencia pero

-"muchas gracias eso hare" fue lo que respondió la testaruda joven

Al adentrarse más al hospital visualizo muchas personas, con caras desconsoladas como si el universo hubiera acabado con ellos completamente, listos para partir al otro mundo sin ninguna oportunidad de reprochar por ello, pero más importante: sin ningún sueño por el que pelear.

Mientras se acercaba al cuarto donde estaba Luke más y más personas con esas exactas características se agrupaban. El dolor en el pecho de Hana al ver estas personas era inmensurable, ella se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por ellos…...

Toco a la puerta del cuarto que se le había indicado "221B"

-"Disculpe la intromisión, se encuentra el doctor Blackbell?" dijo al entrar al cuarto

Al adentrarse al cuarto, noto que no había señales de Luke dentro él, en vez de él encontró un pequeño niño sentado en la cama, a su lado se encontraban un mundo de medicamentos y agujas que supuso, eran su tratamiento.

-"no, el doctor no esta aquí, se retiro hace unos momentos" dijo el niño con una voz delgada y frágil

-"ya veo…" dijo Hana –"y tú, pequeño amigo, cómo te llamas?"

-"Danniel, pero me puedes decir Danny" su voz era frágil, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier segundo

-"oh Danny, gusto en conocerte, como te va?" siguió Hana como si no notara la condición delicada del pequeño

-"no tan bien como querría, ellos dicen que estoy muy enfermo y que no puedo salir de aquí hasta que mejore…" respondió el niño

La mirada de aquel niño era exactamente la misma que la de aquellas personas en los corredores del hospital, una mirada cansada, derrotada,…sin esperanza. Esto a Hana le provocaba dolor, porque ella conocía los sentimientos detrás de esa mirada muy bien.

-"no te preocupes, estoy seguro que te mejoraras, mientras puedes conversar conmigo Danny." Tranquilamente dijo Hana –"ahora dime, cuáles son tus hobbies? Qué es lo que más te gusta?"

-"El ajedrez me fascina!" dijo el pequeño Danny con una cara alegre –"Es un juego increíble pero, ellos no me dejan jugarlo, dicen que tengo que concentrarme en recuperarme primero" melancólicamente dijo el pequeño

-"…." Hana miró fijamente al niño y dijo –"quieres jugar ajedrez conmigo?"

-"ENSERIO!? PUEDES HACER ESO?" exclamo Danny –"déjamelo todo a mi" sonriendo, dijo Hana

-"señorita, perdón pero, creo que no me dijo su nombre" –"Solo llámame...Angel"

-"ENSERIO!? Tomaste café con Luke y te invito a salir!?"

-"si…" dijo Hana un poco apenada, mientras caminaba junto a su compañera de clases Phoebe

-"y, que respondiste?" pregunto la chica sin vacilar

-"Bueno…a decir verdad muchas cosas han pasado esos últimos días"

Y era cierto, esos últimos días habían sido atosigantes para Hana

-Unos días antes -

-"señorita, perdón pero, creo que no me dijo su nombre…"

–"Solo llámame...Angel" la cara de Hana reflejo total compasión y afabilidad hacia el pequeño chico que en la cama se encontraba

-"Vuelvo de inmediato" dijo la chica

La intrusa del hospital recorrió los pasillos con toda sutileza dirigiéndose hacia la sala de recreación al final del pasillo. Una vez ahí, se escabulló entre las personas que allí se encontraban; tomo el juego de mesa y salió sin levantar ninguna sospecha. Con una presencia casi fantasmagórica se deslizo en los pasillos una vez más hasta llegar al cuarto del pequeño, que con ansias la esperaba.

-"Angel, regresaste!" dijo felizmente el niño

-"quieres empezar ya?" pregunto la chica, un poco inquieta por su ajetreado viaje

-"claro!...pero antes debo mencionar que soy MUY bueno en esto" dijo Danny con convicción

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que "Angel" se diera cuenta que lo que Danny dijo no era mentira. Aquel niño eran tan hábil como un jugar profesional. Pronto su extraña visitante cayó derrotada ante la tenacidad del niño.

-"GANÉ!" grito Danny. Su voz fue increíblemente alta considerando su condición

-"felicidades, hiciste un trabajo sin igual" dijo Hana declarando su derrota

El regocijo en la cara de Danny era obvio. La emoción por el ajedrez que sentía el pequeño era evidente, era lo único que le brindaba felicidad, pero eso se le había arrebatado su enfermedad.

-"quisieras jugar una vez más?" pregunto inocentemente el niño

-"por supuesto" respondió sin demora la extraña visitante

Como era de esperarse, los dos pasaron por alto los minutos que pasaron jugando, pero el tiempo pasaba y eso se hacía más evidente, porque ya casi había obscurecía por completo.

Al pasársela tan bien en compañía del pequeño, salió del cuarto la visitante extraña, luego de haberle dalo las "buenas noches" al infante que ahora descansaba tranquilamente en su habitación.

¿Por qué se quedo en compañía del niño toda la tarde mientras que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer? Eso ni siquiera ella lo sabía…un momento,…cosas importantes…

-"LUKE!" grito en voz baja la olvidadiza joven

Demonios! Lo había dejado plantado! No le podía haber hecho eso a su pobre amigo. "debe odiarme" pensó "nunca más querrá volver a verme" "¿Qué puedo hacer?" "tengo que buscarlo!" "NO, no puedo hacer eso" "NUNCA me perdonara".

Pero mientras un mundo de caos y crisis se manifestaba en su mente:

-" ¿Si?" una voz familiar, desde su espalda respondió

La voz estremeció todo el cuerpo de la joven, desde los zapatos (sus preferidos) hasta el último cabello de su cabeza. ERA IMPOSIBLE! ¿Acaso él estuvo parado todo el tiempo en la puerta observándola?

-"¿Qué tipo de magia negra usas para cometer estos actos de imperdonables?"

-"Del tipo que puede sanar a las personas, pero no puede hacer que una damisela llega a tiempo a su cita" respondió audazmente Luke

La chica volteo su cabeza y le dio una mirada fría, de incredulidad al chico.

-"No era una cita…era una reunión amigable y sana" dijo la joven un poco apenada, a lo que Luke solo levanto una de sus cejas en forma retorica.

Hana no dejaba de mirar a la puerta entre-cerrada del cuarto de Danny; "quizás solo estoy siendo un poco empática" pensó la chica, pero de una u otra forma sabia que está preocupada por el pequeño.

-"Danniel Anderson, 12 años, diagnostico: neumonía atípica producida por la bacteria Legionela Pneumophila" explico Luke con una voz bastante seria –"su condición es bastante estable por el momento, pero puede empeorar con el tiempo"

La angustia se mostraba en el rostro de Hana mientras que su amigo le explicaba la situación del pequeño Danny. Inclino su cabeza para no mostrarle su tristeza a Luke, pero fue inútil.

-"lo siento, pero no puedo asegurar que le quede más de un mes de vida…" aclaro el aprendiz de medico

-"si solo…..si solo hubiera algo que YO pudiera hacer para ayudarlo….algo…."

-"Entonces…conociste a un niño y dejaste plantado a Luke?" sarcásticamente dijo Phoebe

-"acaso eres...de "ese" tipo de personas?"

-"CLARO QUE NO!...a decir verdad ni siquiera yo sé por qué me quede allí" reprocho de inmediato Hana

-"uhmmmm…está bien, sigue con tu historia" dijo la universitaria

-"Bueno…"

Esa noche, la angustiada joven no puedo conciliar el sueño. Múltiples pensamientos se acumulaban en su cabeza; pero una única idea logro sobresalía entre todas las demás: "¿Qué puedo hacer yo para que el pequeño Danny se sienta feliz?". Al mismo tiempo obviando la pregunta "¿Qué gano yo con esto?", porque pensó que ya sabía la respuesta, pero la cuestión era un poco más complicado que eso.

La simple idea de que aquel infante falleciera la volvió loca, por ningún motivo visible para ella. A pesar de esto, por esa simple idea sabía que no podría contener sus lágrimas.

Pero entonces, todos sus pensamientos se aclararon, porque, en contra de toda suposición, su mente se vio iluminada con una idea.

"¡ESO ES!" pensó "Eso es lo que Danny necesita; es lo que ha necesitado toda su vida". Pero se equivocaba, eso era "algo" que ambos, ella y Danny necesitaban, "algo" que ella había estado buscando desde hace algún tiempo atrás…

Al día siguiente la preocupada Hana regreso a las instalaciones del hospital en el que se encontraba Danny. Esta vez iba armada de convicción, iba preparada para hacer que ese pequeño niño disfrutara vivir, a pesar de las cosas que le deparaba el destino.

Se dirigió sin titubear a la recepción y dijo:

-"Buenos días, vine a visitar al paciente de la habitación 221B" dijo Hana un poco nerviosa

-"Lo siento señorita, la condición del paciente empeoro y ahora se encuentra bajo estricta vigilancia" respondió la recepcionista un poco apenada y deprimida

-"QUE!?" la cara de Hana mostraba una increíble intranquilidad y ansiedad. Ella no sabía que pensar, no sabía que decir, todo estaba fuera de su alcance.

-"Ella viene conmigo" dijo una familiar voz detrás de ella, una vez más. Ella sabía de quien se trataba pero enserio, no quería voltear a ver.

-"ponte esto" le lanzo las vestiduras del hospital –"en el camino te daré los detalles"

-"El paciente presenta severas dificultades respiratorias, su única forma de respirar sin dificultad en estos momentos es mediante un tanque de oxigeno" explico el joven doctor mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a la apresurada y preocupada universitaria que se movía rápidamente a su lado.

-"¿cuando empezaron los síntomas?" pregunto muy seriamente la chica, su expresión era la de un veterano con muchísimos años de experiencia.

Luke, observo su inflexible mirada y respondió:

-"eh, esto…..anoche, mientras él dormía. Tuvimos que actuar rápido"

El joven médico nunca había notado una mirada tan petrificante en la cara de Hana desde que la conocía; era asombroso y terrorífica al mismo tiempo.

Mientras se acercaban al cuarto donde se encontraba el pequeño, Luke noto que la velocidad en las pisadas de Hana aceleraban con forme pasaban los segundos, pero no solo eso sino que, noto que muy levemente, las delgadas manos de las chica estaban temblando. Quizás las vestimentas del hospital que llevaba puestas le causaban frio, no, no era eso….ella estaba asustada de lo que propia ocurría.

Una vez entraron al cuarto "221B" Hana notó que la atmosfera no era normal, pero tampoco brindaba una mala vibra, era simplemente inquietante.

Sobre la cama se postraba el cuerpo del niño. Tal y como lo había escuchado, el estaba limitado por un respirador conectado a un tanque de oxigeno. Era una escena difícil de ver para Hana, una escena fría y triste.

El cuarto parcialmente cubierto en tinieblas se encontraba, las paredes se tornaban grises y pálidas.

-"Angel, estas aquí. Me alegra que hayas venido a verme" dijo el pequeño Danny con una voz desfalleciente

-"si, Danny estoy aquí para verte" dijo melancólicamente la chica tragándose su tristeza -"¿cuéntame, como estas?

-"me cuesta respirar, el aire escapa de mi…pero aparte de eso estoy muy bien" dijo el pequeño tratando de sonreír. Al escuchar las palabras del infante, Hana sintió que su pecho se partía en dos, y con todas sus fuerzas logro contener sus lagrimas. La chica trato de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero Luke, que se encontraba en a sus espaldas, no lo permitió.

-"lo siento Angel, pero hoy no podre jugar contigo" Dijo Danny. A lo que Hana solo puedo asentar con su cabeza.

-"Angel, quiero hacerte una pregunta…tu….¿en realidad eres un angel?"

Inocentemente pregunto el pequeño Danny, que ahora se encontraba reposando tranquilamente en espera de una respuesta por parte de la joven que, en frente de él se encontraba paralizada. Un enorme silencio cubrió toda la habitación, haciéndola mucho mas tétrica de lo que se encontraba. Sus convicciones se convertían en polvo enfrente de tan simple pregunta.

Pero ella sabía que no podía ignorar la pregunta, por eso la preocupada joven respondió:

-"Se dice….que cuando una persona muere, si su alma no puede deshacerse de todos sus temores y remordimientos, no podrá entrar al cielo, y quedara vagando en el paraíso, sin poder hacer nada, hasta que esos sentimientos desaparezcan"

Danny no pudo entender ni una sola pisca de lo que Hana trataba de decirle. Hana se acerco un poco a la cama donde se encontraba el enfermo niño, se sentó a un lado de la cama y dijo:

-"por eso yo estoy aquí. Yo te ayudare a cumplir tu sueño….yo soy un "Angel", aquel que te guiara al cielo"

-"entonces…. ¿eso significa que moriré?" dijo Danny con intranquilidad

La joven universitaria no sabía que responder. Si daba un paso en falso todas las esperanzas de vivir del pequeño paciente se desvanecerían.

-"yo no soy la persona indicada para decidir tal cosa…pero si llegara a eso...entonces sería mejor hacerlo feliz, no crees?"

-"si, eso creo…" dijo un poco triste e inseguro el niño

-"así que dime, ¿Cuál es tu mayor anhelo? ¿Cual es tu sueño?" dijo Hana

-"yo quisiera…jugar ajedrez con un gran campeón, con un profesional alguna vez" Dijo el Danny creando, con sus labios una pequeña sonrisa.

-"si eso es lo que deseas, entonces…lo cumpliré…" dijo Hana convencida de que podría realizar el sueño de Danny

-"Bueno, me retirare para dejarte descansar…" dijo Hana levantándose cuidadosamente de la cama.

-"muchas gracias Angel, aprecio lo que haces por mi…"dijo Danny

-"no te preocupes yo veré que tu sueño se haga realidad"

Luke y Hana se dirigieron hacia el pasillo, fuera del cuarto de Danny. Luego de unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, Luke se detuvo y dijo:

-"No podrás cumplir su sueño" su expresión era totalmente fría –"a ese niño no le quedan más de 2 días de vida"

-"¿Qué!?" grito la universitaria que se encontraba en shock enfrente a tal situación.

-"pero si tan solo ayer le quedaban un mes de vida!"

-"el virus causante de la enfermedad avanza mucho más rápido de lo esperado, si sigue así acabara con sus pulmones..." explico Luke

-"no es posible…pero yo le prometí que cumpliría su sueño…" Dijo el "angel" decepcionada y preocupada por la idea de que no podría cumplir el anhelo del pequeño.

-"esa fue una excelente idea para animar a Danny…..me alegraría mucho que volvieras mañana a visitarlo" sinceramente declaro Luke

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta la puerta del hospital donde se despidieron y separaron. La cabizbaja universitaria no había pronunciado una palabra desde que dejaron el cuarto del niño, tampoco había mostrado ninguna expresión, pero era evidente que ella estaba triste.

Como era de esperarse, esa noche tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño. Dos noches seguidas sin un descanso significativo?, eso se estaba convirtiendo en un calvario. Pero esta era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Como la noche anterior, no podía dormir porque el simple pensamiento del pequeño Danny falleciendo era insufrible.

Pero simplemente no podía quedarse tranquila, pensando que el sueño de ese pobre niño no se cumpliría. Así que se levanto de su cama y se dirigió hacia su computadora; donde paso las siguientes horas, que inicialmente eran destinadas a su descanso.

Investigo sobre todos los posibles campeones de ajedrez en estos últimos años, y contacto a todos y cada uno de los que pudo. De ellos solo 7 respondieron, y de esos 7 solo 1 podía asistir…en 1 semana.

El tiempo se le acababa, ya que paso también, gran parte de su día dedicada a esta obligación, que al parecer fue en vano.

Estaba a punto de caer rendida de todo el esfuerzo que había realizado para cumplir el sueño del infante pero… ¿acaso todo eso fue un desperdicio?, ¿acaso no tenia oportunidad, desde un principio? Quizás todo eso era verdad, pero ella había llegado muy lejos para dar vuelta atrás, ella DEBIA cumplir con esta obligación, porque era su obligación.

Sin avisar, su celular se ilumino y empezó a vibrar. Hana se dirigió hacia su celular, lo tomo y se percato que había un mensaje de Luke que decía:

-"stas bn? xq' no as venido a visitar a Dany hoi?….Si t susede algo llamame, si?"

Hana no pudo hacer más que sonreír por la "horrorosa" gramática de Luke. De alguna forma ahora se sentía mejor y un poca más animada. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que había otro mensaje aparte del de Luke. Era de Phoebe su amiga de la universidad…

-"Y aquí estoy. Solo por que querías "divertirte" conmigo" dijo sarcásticamente Hana

-"pero eso estamos haciendo, no?" respondió Phoebe

-"si pero, esto no es algo que tenía planeado hacer a las 12…MEDIANOCHE!" dijo exaltada la joven tratando de terminar su chocolate caliente que había comprado en la última parada que hicieron las 2 amigas

-"bueno, parece que ahora estas un poco más animada, después de todo lo que te ha ocurrido en la semana, creo que te mereces un descanso."

-"quizás sí, pero me siento culpable por no hacer nada mientras que ese chico está muriendo lentamente en el hospital" dijo Hana angustiada

-"tranquila, en estos momentos está en manos de Luke…"

-"acabas de darme algo mas por qué preocuparme…." Al instante Phoebe comenzó a reírse por el comentario de su amiga.

Era imposible para Hana dejar de preocuparse por el pobre Danny, pero almenas ahora su mente estaba despejada y renovada para continuar con su búsqueda….

-"si mañana tienes tiempo, te gustaría ir conmigo a la casa de mi abuelo?" pregunto Phoebe sin motivación porque ella sabía que su respuesta seria:

-"lo siento, no puedo. Mañana tengo que visitar a Danny, ya que mañana es..." respondió Hana con una mirada tristeza. Su cuerpo no la dejaba terminar esa oración, era muy doloroso decirlo….

-"entiendo" Dijo Phoebe –"será un poco aburrido. Mi abuelo se la pasa todo el tiempo jugando a juegos de estrategia, como el ajedrez, ya sabes…."

-"disculpa por no poder acompañar- espera…..¿a tu abuelo le gusta el ajedrez?"

-"si, le encanta. Incluso llego a ganar un campeonato de ajedrez en el país en los 80'. De todas las veces que eh jugado con él, nunca le eh podido ganar ¡ni una sola vez!"

-"tu abuelo es un campeón de ajedrez y…TU NO ME HABIAS CONTADO!?" grito desesperadamente la joven

Phoebe quedo paralizada por la reacción de Hana a su comentario, que a ella le parecía muy trivial.

-"tengo que pedirte un gran favor Phoebe….."

A la mañana siguiente, Hana se dirigió a la casa del abuelo de Phoebe lo más rápido que pudo. Para su suerte al llegar allí, el abuelo no se encontraba en casa y Phoebe no estaba tampoco.

"es imposible" Pensó "todo está saliendo mal…y si no llego a tiempo a el hospital entonces…" De su mente emanaban toda clase de pensamientos que no la dejaban tomar una decisión sobre la situación. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse a esperar.

Al cabo de unos 30 minutos, una pequeña niña, con apariencia quizás de unos 6 años, con un vestido totalmente blanco y un sombreo de ala ancha que cubría su cara, subía las escaleras que daban a la casa del abuelo de Phoebe. Aquella niña llamaba mucho la atención de Hana, porque ella estaba cantando, débilmente una canción. Por alguna razón Hana le puso mucha atención a la letra de la canción que decía:

El día termino mientras yo trataba de buscar

Algún lugar donde dejar mis frustraciones.

Cuando el cielo, de gris, se tiña;

Y ya no puedas ver lo que se encuentra enfrente

Sigue adelante, pues yo cantare esta canción para ti.

Para aquellos, que se sienten devastados

Aquí está la fuerza y la confianza

Que necesitan para pelear una vez más;

En mi canción y en este milagro para ti.

La melancolía tomo a Hana desprevenida. Esa canción era exactamente lo que ella había sentido, y era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba. Con curiosidad se acerco a la niña y le pregunto:

-"disculpa pequeña, sabes si se encuentra el anciano que vive en esta casa?"

-"no, el salió hace unas horas, pero no demorara en llegar" dijo la niña

-"oh ya veo" – "que linda canción es la que cantas" menciono Hana

-"mucha gracias" respondió la niña que siguió caminado a pesar de estar hablando con Hana. Su cabello era totalmente rubio, casi con un tono blanco, que contrastaba con su vestimenta. En la corta charla que tuvo la pequeña con Hana, ella no pudo lograr ver su cara, solo pudo tener una corta impresión de sus labios que formaban una pequeña sonrisa.

Antes de irse, la niña dijo: -"si tratas de salvarlo todo, perderás noción de lo que se encuentra justo delante de ti..."

Después de dejar esas confusas palabras a Hana, la niña desapareció en la lejanía, "¿Qué habrá querido decir la pequeña?". Mientras más lo pensaba, más confuso se volvía "¿tal vez solo lo dijo porque lo escucho en otro lado?" "no, eso no puede ser…entonces-"

-"oh, Hana!, estas aquí. Pensé que no vendrías, por eso salimos por algo de comer" dijo Phoebe mientras que subía las escaleras, junto a un anciano que, aparentemente era su abuelo

-"ohoho, tú debes ser Hana, la amiga de Phoebe, eh oído hablar mucho de ti" grito el anciano desde unos escalones más debajo de donde se encontraba Hana. Cuando lograron llegar a la cima, el viejo continúo:

-"yo soy el abuelo de Phoebe, Charles Livingston, un gusto poder conocerte" dijo el abuelo tratando de traer de vuelta su aliento, que prácticamente había perdido.

-"igualmente" dijo Hana sonriendo

–"bueno, vamos a pasar a desayunar un poco. Porque...apuesto a que TU no es desayunado, ¿verdad Hana?" dijo Phoebe asertivamente. A lo que la chica no pudo hacer más que asentar con su cabeza un poco apenada

El interior de la casa espaciosa y hecha totalmente de madera, con unos increíbles muebles vistiéndola. Luego de desayunar y charlar un rato, el abuelo procedió y dijo:

-"así que...Hana, Phoebe me conto que tienes algo que decirme"

-"en realidad, es mas como un favor que pedirle" Respondió la joven –"Es que..." Y entonces Hana le explico todo lo que le había sucedido estos últimos días, tratando de hacer entender al viejo cuanto necesitaba de su ayuda.

-"entiendo...entonces, ¿Qué hacemos aquí mientras hay un digno competidor esperando?" respondió el abuelo levantándose de su puesto.

Hana estaba tan alegre que el abuelo haya accedido a su petición, que fue y, sin pensarlo lo abrazo. Esté, quedo en shock por unos instantes, y luego procedió a hacer lo mismo.

-"muchas gracias, no sabe cuánto me alegro de que haya aceptado" dijo la joven universitaria

Lo más pronto posible, subieron el vehículo del abuelo y tomaron su camino hacia el hospital, deseando que no sea demasiado tarde. Todo lo que había imaginado Hana sucedió, ya nada podía sorprenderla, y la idea de que el pequeño Danny muriera no era tan escalofriante, porque sabía que él se iría con una sonrisa en su cara….

Al llegar al hospital, se dirigieron hacia la recepción donde, como siempre se encontraba la recepcionista. –"somos visitantes del paciente de la habitación 221B" dijo Hana –"oh entonces-"

-"No podrán pasar" dijo una voz imponente interrumpiendo a la recepcionista.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba parada una persona, vistiendo una larga bata blanca, sosteniendo entre sus manos unos papeles en un portafolio. Era Luke, con una mirada fuerte e inflexible.

-"No podrán pasar. El paciente se encuentra en un estado crítico. Su tratamiento en estos momentos es de vital importancia" explico Luke

-"Luke no lo entiendes esto es-"

–"no, TU no entiendes en qué situación se encuentra Danny"

-"claro que entiendo…y lo entiendo a la perfección…" dijo tristemente Hana –"pero esa es la razón por la que debo pasar!"

-"si no pasas en estos momentos las posibilidades de que él viva aumentaran"

-"pero eso no elimina las posibilidad de que muera, totalmente" El silencio se apodero de la habitación –"…y si muere, prefiero que lo haga sin remordimientos"

Luke sabía que todo lo que la chica estaba diciendo era cierto, pero no podía convencerse a sí mismo de que el paciente tenía más posibilidades de morir. Si el paciente moría, sería su culpa ya que sus padres le encargaron la vida de su hijo y el…..les fallo.

-"Luke…"

–"estás sola en esto, esta vez no te puedo ayudar. Si tu idea funciona entonces…"

-"funcionara…..te lo prometo. Él será feliz" dijo Hana con seguridad.

Hana miro hacia su espalda, donde se encontraba Luke, se acerco a él y le quito su bata blanca que vestía.

-"P-PERO, ¿¡QUE HACES!?" grito Luke –"tranquilo, solo lo tomo prestado" dijo Hana con una sonrisa jocosa.

Se puso la bata blanca, y retoco un poco su cabello; antes de notar que la vestimenta caía por todo su cuerpo, hasta los tobillos (casi tocando el suelo), y las mangas le cubrían hasta los dedos de las manos.

Se adentro a las instalaciones del hospital, separándose de el, ahora inquieto, Luke. Junto con Phoebe y su abuelo, se dirigieron al ala B del edificio, donde se encontraba la habitación 221.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación. A simple vista se encontraba Danny, sentado en una silla de la habitación, desconectado de todos los aparatos que lo mantuvieron con vida, solo mirando al paisaje que en afuera de su ventana se encontraba.

-"DANNY! ¿¡Que haces allí!?" grito Hana –"¿Que nadie te dijo, Angel?, voy a morir" sonriendo dijo Danny

Todos los presentes se asombraron de lo despreocupado que se mostraba el niño. Incluso "sonrió", por una noticia que a cualquier persona le desgarraría el alma y le sacaría un par de lágrimas.

-"Danny que estás diciendo, tu no vas a-" -"voy a morir Angel, y no hay nada que lo detenga ya…" interrumpió el niño con una mirada calmada y sensata, al mismo tiempo

-"por eso eh estado pensando que si voy a morir, al menos…" se levanto de la silla el pequeño hombrecito –"….al menos quiero hacer las cosas que siempre eh querido hacer!" dijo Danny mientras una inadvertida lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Hana no puedo hacer mas nada que correr a abrazar al pequeño, que frente a su situación no se dejaba a si mismo caer en un llanto inconsolable.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama. Hana logro que Danny se colocara nuevamente los instrumentos que lo mantendrían con vida un tiempo mas...o eso esperaba ella.

-"contendiente Anderson" dijo apuntando a Danny –"le presento a Charles Livingston, ganador de un campeonato nacional de ajedrez en los años 80" dijo Hana apuntando a el abuelo de Phoebe.

-"gusto en conocerte muchacho, me han comentado que eres muy bueno en el juego" dijo el –"tanto que es imposible presumir" respondió Danny

-"los preparativos para el juego estarán listos en unos momentos, por favor esperen"

Luego de colocar todo en su lugar, el juego entre el audaz niño y el veterano comenzó. Fue una batalla muy reñida pero al final el triunfador fue el Sr. Livingston.

-"WOW, fue increíble!" exclamo Danny –"sus jugadas fueron impecables y precisas"

-"al igual que las tuyas muchacho. Eres, por mucho, el mejor jugador contra el que eh jugado desde hace muchos años"

Ambos pasaron horas jugando e intercambiando trucos. Todos en la sala se divertían solo con ver el rostro de alegría que sostenía Danny.

Después de un rato en los juegos los movimientos de Danny tomaban más tiempo, y más tiempo, y más tiempo en culminar, hasta que en un momento dado, Danny levanto su brazo verticalmente frente a su cuerpo. Su mano temblaba como si no le quedaran mas fuerzas para levantarla. En el momento que su brazo se encontraba totalmente erguido enfrente a él, dijo:

-"Angel…gracias…" Hana tomo su mano rápidamente. Trato con todas sus fuerzas de decir algo pero no pudo, de su boca no salía ni un solo sonido. Y al final, la mano del pequeño no se pudo sostener sola, y cayó sobre las manos de su afligido "Angel".

-"Danniel Anderson, 12 años, muerte por disfunción pulmonar, hora de muerte: 6:57 pm"

Ya había pasado una hora desde entonces, y Hana seguía sentada en la cama donde, hasta hace algunos minutos, se encontraba Danny. Ella, por alguna razón no podía llorar, pero tampoco sonreír. Ni la feliz, ni la melancolía se mostraban en su cara. Tampoco se encontraba en shock; ella solo estaba allí, sentada…nada más.

-"un trabajo impecable Angel" dijo Luke desde la puerta. Hana solo respondió con una mirada vacia, sin expresiones. Luke se aproximo hacia donde Hana se encontraba y dijo:

-"sus padres ya fueron informados de esto…"vamos a la cafetería, necesitas despejar tu mente" Hana se levanto de donde se encontraba. Lenta y despreocupada se deshizo de la bata que hay tomado "prestada" de Luke, y procedió a colocarla en sus manos.

-"tu invitas" dijo Hana mientras salía del cuarto. Luke salió un poco después de ella, pero en medio del pasillo una voz lo intercepto

-"Luke, puedo hablar contigo un rato?" dijo la voz a lo que Luke no pudo negarse.

Una vez que llego a la cafetería, se encontraban Hana, Phoebe y el abuelo Livingston sentados tranquilamente, conversando en una mesa. Phoebe y el abuelo estaban tomando lo que parecía un capuchino y Hana, como de costumbre, su chocolate caliente.

-"como no te apresuraste no te compramos nada…" dijo Hana arrogantemente

-"alguien está de vuelta…y más arrogante que nunca" respondió Luke

Luke tomo asiento justo al lado de Hana, y se recostó totalmente sobre la silla, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza.

-"¿por qué demoraste tanto dentro de la habitación?" pregunto Phoebe con curiosidad.

-"estaba teniendo una pequeña charla con el jefe"

-"espera…NO ME DIGAS QUE TE-" –"No, no es nada de qué preocuparse" interrumpió el aprendiz de medico

-"el solo quería hablar con Hana, cuando tenga tiempo" dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia ella.

Hana tomo un largo sorbo de su vaso y dijo:

-"¿conmigo?, ¿Qué tendrá que hablar conmigo?" –"quizás te metiste en problemas por romper las reglas" dijo Phoebe

-"no se pero el jefe no toma las cosas a la ligera NUNCA, así que debe ser un tema serio"

Hana camino por todos los pasillos en busca del "jefe" que estaba solicitando su presencia. La joven camino por todo el al del edificio, sin ningún resultado.

Cansada de buscar regreso a la cafetería para encontrarse con Luke, pero al entrar a la cafetería él no se encontraba allí. Extrañamente ni Phoebe ni el abuelo estaban allí. No había nada en la cafetería que le atrajera la atención. Todas las mesas estaban vacías exceptuando una, donde se encontraba un joven, con apariencia de unos 17 años, recostado sobre la silla como si fuera a desmayarse. Su piel era pálida y su cabello, de tono rojizo, cubría su cara.

Hana, por curiosidad se acerco a él y le pregunto:

-"disculpa muchacho, haz visto a un hombre, una chica y un anciano salir de aquí?"

-"deberías hablarle más respetuosamente a tus mayores" dijo el joven mientras se levantaba lentamente de su asiento. Al levantarse Hana, no pudo hacer más que mirar su cara; para descubrir que el sujeto llevaba unos lentes que opacaba , junto con la luz, sus ojos azules como el que se asemejaban al océano.

-"estuvo esperándote desde hace un rato, Hana" dijo el sujeto

-"esperándome?...un momento…tu eres-" –"si, el es el jefe de este hospital" interrumpió Luke que acababa de ingresar a la cafetería.

"Robert Doe, a tu servicio" –"¿¡EH!?" un eco simultaneo resonó en toda la cafetería.

-"¿dije "a tu servicio"? oh no no no, quise decir que TU ahora estas a mi servicio" Hana no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos. No tenía ni la más mínima idea a que se refería el "jefe".

-"oh no, esto significa que-" –"SI, Hana ahora TU serás nuestra nueva interna en las instalaciones" dijo Robert con una gigantesca sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"¿¡QUEEEEEEE!?" y nuevamente un sonoro eco resonó por toda la habitación.

-"me entere de tu gran hazaña gracias a tu GRAN amigo Luke, aquí presente, y no me pude resistir" -"porque hice eso….porque hice eso…porque hice eso…porque hice eso…" decía Luke mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra su mano.

-"¿Sr. Doe, es esto enserio?" dijo Hana incrédulamente

–"llámame Robbie, Sr. Doe me hace sentir viejo…y ¡POR SUPUESTO!" exclamo "Robbie" -"asi que, ¿Qué dices?"

-"muchas gracias pero...yo-"antes de que terminara su oración, Luke la interrumpió y dijo:

"Ella lo acepta…y está muy agradecida por todo…Robert"

Robbie sonrió y dijo: -"este hospital será mucho más divertido de ahora en adelante"

- "bueno me tengo que marchar, tengo unos asuntos que resolver. Hana puedes empezar desde mañana si deseas y Lucky…" todos voltearon a mirar inmediatamente a Luke "no seas tan estricta con el "angel" o puede que no regrese al cielo" y así como si nada Robert sabio de la escena.

-"WoW, Hana felicidades. Parece que todo aquello que hiciste por Danny no fue en vano." Dijo Phoebe.

-"Phoebe, tenemos que irnos, ya es un poco tarde, no crees?" dijo el abuelo sonando agotado.

-"está bien. Hana, llámame si sucede algo, ok?" –"claro" antes de que los dos se fueran, Hana recordó lo que había pasado en la casa del abuelo…

-"abuelo Livingston, espere!" al ver que el anciano volteo le dijo: -"por favor, denle mis saludos a aquella niña que vive detrás de su residencia" Phoebe y el abuelo se miraron entre sí y dijeron:

-"eh, Hana…detrás de la casa del abuelo no vive nad-" –"ok" interrumpió Charles

-"muchas gracias!, ella me ayudo mucho y su canción era hermosa" agrego Hana

-"entiendo, yo le daré el mensaje cuando la vea…..algún día…" Phoebe no entendió que estaba pasando, pero si entendía una cosa:

-"abuelo se está haciendo muy tarde, y no podrás manejar devuelta a casa" –"Si, si ya escuche"

Y sin más demora, salieron de la cafetería. De pronto solo quedaron Luke y Hana dentro del área. Se podía comenzar a escuchar los ruidos de la lluvia cayendo sobre los tejados del hospital.

-"rayos, ha comenzado a llover!" dijo Hana -"será imposible salir de aquí"

-"vamos, "angel" usa tu magia y has que escampe" dijo Luke sarcásticamente

-"lo haría, pero prefiero que te mojes" respondió la chica

Mientras salían de las instalaciones del hospital, siguieron peleando todo el camino. La lluvia no daba signos de cesar al igual que la discusión que mantenían estos dos.

"Si luego de toda tormenta llega la calma, entonces que las tormentas estremezcan hasta despertar a los muertos!" grito Hana mientras la lluvia, cubrían a ella y Luke totalmente. Ya casi era imposible escucharse, gracias a los truenos que sacudían las nubes.

-"citar a Otelo no te hace, por ningún lado, más inteligente!" grito Luke para tratar de que Hana lo escuchara, mientras se empapaban en a lluvia ambos.

Entre tantas peleas y discusiones que tenían, ellos eran felices, ellos se querían; porque, aunque no se dieran cuenta ellos habian regresado a ser los mismos "compañeros" que solían ser, no, ellos eran más que eso…Pero eso es otra historia…


End file.
